


Sometimes All it Takes is a Song

by DanyelN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, JBO Secret Santa, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: Jaime and Brienne need just a little help realizing that the love for the the other is reciprocated.  Their friends step in at Christmas time.





	Sometimes All it Takes is a Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerest/gifts).



> This is my very late Secret Santa gift to the lovely Aerest as part of the JBO Secret Santa exchange. I would like to apologize in advance for the silliness and any mistakes you may spot.

Tyrion stood chuckling quietly in the hallway as he filmed his brother dancing around as he decorated the giant Christmas tree Jaime had erected in their apartment living room.  Jaime was really getting into it, singing along with the Christmas music he had playing in the background;  he was currently belting out "All I want for Christmas is You" along with Mariah Carey.  Tyrion was already plotting ways to embarrass his brother with this video when he realized that Jaime was changing every "Baby" in the song to "Brienne".  Jaime being half in love with his best friend was not news to Tyrion, but he began pondering whether this video might be just the thing to shove his idiot brother and said best friend together.

 

***

 

Margaery glared at Tyrion, “Why am I watching your brother sing and dance badly?” 

Tyrion grinned, “Just listen”. 

Margaery’s eyes went wide, “Did he just replace Baby with Brienne in that song?” 

He nodded “Yes, yes he did.  Now what are we going to do about it?”

“She would never admit it but I think Brienne is half in love with him as well,” Margaery ruminated, “idiots in love.  Looks like we have found our good deed for Christmas.”

 

***

 

Over the next three weeks the meddlers tried every cliché idea they could think of to push Jaime and Brienne together.  Tyrion had even resorted to watching Rom-Coms for ideas.

First there was the Mistletoe, they had hung it everywhere; in the office in every doorway even in Jaime's car.  The idiots just laughed at Tyrion and Margaery for decorating anything that didn't stand still.

Next they tried trapping them in an elevator in their apartment building.  The idiots spent the entire 2 hours discussing football.

Margaery "accidentally" locked them in a supply closet together.  The idiots spent their time in there arguing about the upcoming final season of their favorite show.

In a final bit of frustration Tyrion just tried getting them both very drunk to see if that would make either of them brave enough to make a move.  Since he did not ask for Margaery's input on this last ditch effort, Tyrion was unaware that Brienne could not hold her liquor and after no more than three drinks was passed out at their table.

 

***

 

Tyrion and Margaery sat together commiserating on their apparent failure to bring together the "idiots in love".  Tyrion nervously looks up at Margaery, "are we even sure she likes him at all?"

She snorts and pulls out her phone.  "I recorded this just last week when I gave Brienne an appropriate amount of wine."  She turned her phone to show Tyrion a shot of Brienne smiling brightly talking about how wonderful Jaime was and how he is so handsome and always smells so good.  Tyrion started to smile at the sweet things she was saying about his brother until her face fell and she went on about how she was too ugly and nobody would ever love her especially not someone as great as Jaime Lannister. 

Tyrion shook his head, " what do you think would happen if we just told them the truth, told them that the other was definitely interested in them?  Do you think they might act then?"

Margaery shrugged, "well nothing else is working, it can't get any worse than watching them moon after each other."  After a thoughtful moment she smiled, "here's the plan, you are going to tell Jaime that Brienne would absolutely say yes if he asked her out for New Year's Eve.  I will convince Brienne to say yes if Jaime asks.  Use whatever means necessary!"

 

***

 

"Jaime, I can promise you that if you will just ask, Brienne will say yes to a date on New Year's Eve", Tyrion pinched the bridge of his nose as this conversation took another circular spin through Jaime's logic.

"Are you sure she won't punch me and won't hate me forever?" asked Jaime, "I could not live if she wasn't my friend anymore because she is too good for me and she finally figures it out and leaves."

"Jaime call Brienne and ask her out NOW, I swear on father's wine cellar that she will say yes."

With that serious an oath from his brother Jaime started to plan.

 

***

 

"Brienne, Jaime is not Hyle, if he asks you out for New Year's Eve it is not a joke so just say yes."  Brienne rolled her eyes at Margaery, "He is NOT interested in me and will not ask me out for New Year's Eve or for any other time.  Seriously Margaery, I don't know what has put this silly idea in your head.  Jaime and I are friends and a date with me is the last thing he wants."

Margaery glared at her stubborn friend, "Fine, if he doesn't ask, no big deal, but if he does you say yes, OK?"

Brienne sighed, "Fine whatever."  She missed Margaery's grin of victory.

 

***

 

Jaime held the door for Brienne as they took out the trash after Tyrion's raucous Christmas party.  "Wench... Brienne, I know this is not the best time for this but would you like to go to a horribly fancy New Year's Eve Gala with me?" before she could answer he began rambling, "I know it is late notice and I completely understand if you don't want..."

"Yes, I'll go" Her voice startled him, interrupting his litany of reasons for her to decline.  He looked up to see her smiling shyly at him, he grinned back, "really?  You'll go?"  She nodded and in his excitement he leaned in and shocked them both by kissing her cheek.

 

***

 

New Year's Eve had been a dream.  Margaery had helped her with something to wear and she had gone out of her way to get her hair and nails done for the occasion.  Jaime had treated her like a real date and she was left breathless more than once as the night wore on.  He looked so handsome in his tux, she still was not sure she believed that he wanted to date her but she was determined to enjoy the evening.  Shortly before the clock struck midnight Jaime hurried her out of the ballroom.

 

***

 

Jaime drug Brienne into the secluded sun room.  With its high glass ceiling you could see the stars and still be nice and warm.  He pulled her down onto a sofa next to him and slid close to her, she looked lovelier than ever tonight, especially in the soft glow of the moonlight.  "Brienne, they say you should end the year as you intend to continue the new one and I want to end this one with you."  She looked confused so he hurried on" I mean together, as a couple, I have been in love with you for over a year and have not found a way to show it so there it is."  She looked slightly shocked but she still had that adorable blush on her cheeks.  "Curse me or kiss me Brienne just do something."  So she did.

They spent the rest of the night there, kissing and talking and eventually watching the dawn break through the light snow that had begun to fall.   

 

***

 

In solidarity with his brother, Tyrion never shared the singing video with Brienne; in fact he deleted it after showing it to Margaery.   Thankfully Jaime gave Brienne her own viewing as he sang to her while they decorated their own tree the next Christmas.

 

 


End file.
